Gorza
Gorza was a brutal Locust Theron Elite. Gorza, like the rest of his Locust brethren is fanatically loyal to Queen Myrrah, if not more so. He has an intense hatred for the Lambent and humanity and will stop at nothing to destroy them all one by one. Though relatively low on the Locust Hierarchy, Gorza was still skilled and intelligent enough to be recognized by the Queen and earn her favor. Within just a few years Gorza was able to attain the rank of Theron Guard and eventually Theron Elite. Gorza was a very skilled hand-to-hand, capable of taking on multiple adversaries in hand to hand and subduing them in a short amount of time. Gorza carried a modified Hammerburst Assault Rife as his weapon of choice with a modified Boltok as a backup. Gorza was also known to carry two serrated knives; trophies taken from the first Gears he killed on Emergence Day. Gorza also owned a Brumak which he tamed during a hunt in the Hollow and has formed a bond with the beast. Gorza lead the Locust to many minor but successful victories until the Siege of Jacinto, where his failure to stop the COG from sinking the city resulted in a self-imposed exile. Biography Early Life Gorza fought the Lambent in his homeland of The Hollow for much of his early life, proving to be much more skilled than most of his brethren. At some point Gorza was brutally ambushed by a Drudge which attempted to attack him with a mutated pair of tentacle-like appendages. Gorza was able to evade this attack and get within melee range of the Drudge, but the Drudge regurgitated stream of Imulsion bile onto him. The entire right side of Gorza's face as well as his chest and right arm where badly burned. Gorza managed to survive the encounter and temporarily stop the Lambent advance, but bore the scars for the rest of his life as he continued to prove his worth while rising through the ranks. Answering to the call of his queen, Gorza knelt before Myrrah in Nexus as she bestowed upon him the rank of Theron Guard. Within a few short years Gorza attained the rank of Theron Elite, and had earned his place in the Locust hierarchy and answered directly to Myrrah, General RAAM and General Karn. At some point, Gorza was able to tame a Brumak, and outfit it with a customized arsenal of weaponry to use as his loyal mount. Locust War Emergence Day Like his brethren beneath him, Gorza contributed to the deaths of billions by leading individual squads of Locust to slaughter Serans wherever they where found; be it on the streets or in their own homes. Gorza attacked the city of Metrigal on the western end of Tyrus. Because of the difference in time-zones, Emergence Day came in the dead of night. Emerging within a COG Army base within the city, Gorza and his Locust soldiers opened fire on every human in their sight. Two Gears attempted to attack Gorza with their Mk I Lancer bayonets, but Gorza was able to avoid the attack by sidestepping the first bayonet and shredding the second Gear's entire upper body with a single blast from his Hammerburst Assault Rifle. The first Gear attempted to fire as Gorza, but the latter quickly dropped to one knee and fired once into the Gear's stomach, nearly cutting him in half in a spray of bullets. Gorza then looted both their bodies, taking their combat knives as trophies. Raids in Jacinto Under the command of High Priest Skorge, Gorza lead one of many raids inside Jacinto City, most of which proved to be unsuccessful. Gorza would continue these raids until the Sinking of Jacinto in which his leadership would be put to the ultimate test. Sinking of Jacinto Upon the death of High Priest Skorge at the hands of Delta Squad on board Reavers, Queen Myrrah telepathically contacted Gorza, entrusting him with operational command of the Assault on Jacinto: Failure now would mean a crippling, if not fatal blow to the Locust Horde. Intent on completing his mission, Gorza rode through Jacinto's streets atop his Brumak, crushing any opposition in his path while sending several Reavers to attack CIC and destroy their comm relays in order to throw COG forces into disarray. The Reaver attack failed, but Gorza persisted in his attack and proceeded to attack CIC personally. Before he could reach CIC, he was attacked by a Centaur and a handful of Gears coming from the opposite end of the street. The first shot from the Centaur wounded his Brumak, but failed to kill it as it snatched the tank in it's hydraulic claws. Before the tank was crushed, it managed to fire off one last shot which blew off his Brumak's protective helmet and leave it's head vulnerable to attack. After setting the surviving Gears ablaze with the Brumak's horn mounted Scorchers, Gorza continued towards CIC with a contingent of Drones tagging along. Gorza hit yet another obstacle in the form of a checkpoint defended by several Gear squads and machine-gun turrets. Gorza's Brumak fired it's back-mounted Mortars at the checkpoint, uprooting the entire street and demolishing the checkpoint. The Gears took cover in a large trench carved out by the mortar strike as they called in for backup. Help arrived in the form of a King Raven Gunship which aided the Gears. Firing on Gorza and his Brumak with it's powerful chainguns, the Locust beast roared in surprise before launching a stream of flames at the Raven via it's horn mounted flamethrowers. The flames burned the Raven's nose as it continued to fire on Gorza's Brumak, the beast shrugging off the chain gun ammunition. The Brumak fired it's Scorchers again, repeatedly striking the Raven until it heated the armor plates nearly to melting point. The heat caused the Raven's fuel tanks to explode; sending flaming shrapnel in every direction. A piece of the Raven struck the Brumak in the eye, causing it to stumble into the trench being used by the Gears, crushing them while breaking several bones in it's body from the fall. Gorza leapt off his dying mount as the beast lay on the ground moaning in agony. Gorza placed his hand on the Brumak's head, boiling with rage. Gorza remained by his mount's side as it's severe injuries took their toll on the creature. Gorza roared aloud as he made his way to CIC on foot with the remnants of his escort, intent on avenging the death of his beast. When they arrived they where met with fierce resistance from Gears entrenched just outside the front gates, and thus an intense firefight ensued. In the climax of the firefight Gorza and his troops where able to push closer to the gate. Gorza shot a fleeing Gear in the leg with his Hammerburst, ripping it off from the knee down. As the Gear fell to the ground, he pulled out his Snub Pistol and shot Gorza in the face once and twice in the chest. As the Gear tried crawling away, Gorza grabbed him by the leg and effortlessly threw him into the middle of his forces where the Gear was ripped limb from limb by Drones. When Gorza's victory seemed all but assured, there was a bright red flash of light that blinded all who witnessed it. Suddenly the foundations of the city began to give way, and sections of the city began to sink one by one. The street around Gorza began to rise and shift before it was swallowed up by the Hollows below: Jacinto was sinking. Before the gravity of his failure could sink in, the ground beneath him gave way and he plummeted into the abyss. Fortunately he was able to save himself by grabbing onto the back of a fleeing Reaver in mid-air. Aftermath Gorza was last seen escaping Jacinto City by Reaver, whereabouts unknown. Gorza was never seen again after the Sinking of Jacinto, having either been killed at a later point or turning Savage with some of the other Locust who survived the flooding of the Hollows. Despite this, rumors of a disfigured Theron occasionally circulate among Gears and Stranded. Whether or not these rumors are true, any possibility of Gorza still being alive was eliminated in 17 A.E when Adam Fenix activated his Imulsion Countermeasure; causing the mass extinction of all Lambent and Locust. Personality and Traits Gorza was fanatically loyal to Myrrah, Karn, RAAM and Skorge like the rest of the Locust. Gorza despised humankind and the Lambent, and relishes in every human kill. He bears his horrific burns proudly, allowing them to stand as a testament to his great skill. Gorza is a very resourceful and methodical leader, often making do with what little he has such as the Raids in Jacinto. Despite this, Gorza has been known to take cues from the tactics of his superiors such as his assault on CIC to destroy the COG's military leadership, gleamed from RAAM's strategy of taking out Gear leaders. After his failure to stop the COG from sinking Jacinto, Gorza believes he has failed the Queen and the Horde thus enters a self-imposed exile. Behind the Scenes * Gorza was originally intended to be an Armored Kantus, but was changed to a Theron. * Gorza carries a completely custom arsenal of weaponry to go along with his unique armor and appearance. * Gorza's early concept was that of a Drone with a burned face and various parts from other Locust armor attached. Category:Characters